backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Brown Saves the World
}} Doc Brown Saves the World (also sometimes referred to as Back to the Future: Doc Brown Saves the WorldBack to the Future: Doc Brown Saves the World - IMDb (see 'External links' below))) is a science fiction comedy short movie starring Christopher Lloyd, reprising his role as Dr. Emmett Brown. It is set in the year 2015, and the action takes place entirely in what would appear to be a large white hangar-sized laboratory. Doc also travels to an unknown time, off-screen, in order to stop a nuclear holocaust in 2045. Synopsis Doc arrives in the DeLorean time machine in an undisclosed location outside of Hill Valley, California. He sets a video camera to automatically track his body in order to videotape a message for Marty McFly. He explains that it is October 21, 2015, one hour before Marty, the earlier version of Doc, and Jennifer Parker arrive from 1985. He explains that when he traveled in the future, he discovered that there was a nuclear holocaust that occurred on October 21, 2045. He tracked it down to four inventions: the food hydrator, self lacing shoes, the hoverboard, and the Mr. Fusion home energy reactor. The former three inventions had led to the world becoming lazy and obese, leading to widespread waste. The invention of hoverboards lead to hover cars, which led to people throwing their trash out of the windows, causing a great trash storm in 2021. All of this trash needed to be disposed of, which lead to one hundred million Mr. Fusion units being manufactured. All of the Mr. Fusion units had a tiny nuclear reactor inside, and all one hundred million of them went off on October 21, 2045. The chain of events that led to this happening began less than twenty four hours after Marty caused Griff Tannen to crash his hoverboard into the Hill Valley Courthouse when Griff is sentenced. He vowed to get back at the world for laughing at him, and planned to do it though a company which he founded, GriffTech. Doc holds up a clear tablet computer with a digital version of the ''Hill Valley Telegraph''. On June 13, 2032, GriffTech invented a social media network called ThingMeme, which had secured funding from Douglas J. Needles. ThingMeme allowed inanimate objects to post selfies on the internet. However, it was a scam, as it allowed Griff to gain access to every object on Earth. On the 30th anniversary of his arrest, on October 21, 2045, he uploaded a virus that was supposed to flash the word butthead on everything. However, it short circuited the Mr. Fusion network, causing nuclear explosions in one hundred million homes around the world. Doc then travels to an unknown date to change history so these inventions are never created, which will prevent the nuclear explosion from occurring. He leaves his camera on, which manages to capture the four inventions being erased from history. He arrives back in 2015, in a winter jacket and ski goggles, declaring that the mission was more complicated than he had calculated, but declaring it a success. He holds up the tablet computer, where the headline on the Hill Valley Telegraph changes from Griff Tannen Founds Grifftech to Griff Tannen Found Guilty. Doc's excitement is short-lived, however, as he reaches in his pocket. He pulls out the Quantum Mind Jar, which he thought he had disposed of in 2075. He's worried that not doing so will unravel everything they've accomplished. In a female voice, the artificial intelligence of the Quantum Mind Jar tells Doc that they need to go back to the future, which he dismisses as he doesn't want to risk making any more time travel. At that moment, another Emmett Brown, from an unknown time period, arrives, also declaring his experiment a success. Both versions of Emmett, along with the artificial intelligence of the Quantum Mind Jar, are shocked at discovering that there are two Emmett Browns present. Release and recognitions The short movie was released with the 30th Anniversary Blu-Ray and DVD box set on October 21, 2015. Cast and crew Cast *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett Brown *Salli Saffioti as Quantum Mind Jar (voice only) Crew *Glenn Sanders: producer *Brett Levisohn: producer *Thomas Guindon: producer *Jeff Ackermann: executive in charge of production *Michael Ribak: executive in charge of production *Marian Mansi: executive in charge of production *Paul Angelikas: manager in charge of production *Adam Biggs: on set camera *Neil Moore: additional camera *Paul Buscemi: audio *Apolonia Panagopoulos: cutting room *David Lizmi: cutting room *Chris Salters: cutting room, post production team *Krista Mosowitz: production team *Alexandra Santoro: production team *Theresa Marth: production team *Matt Mehl: production team *Cate Devaney: production team *Annie Brandt: production team *Jeramey Rund: production team *Cameron Cannon: production team *Ian Mosley: production team *Scott Acosta: production team *Jeff Schutz: production team *Blair Hagata: production team *Shaun Roe: production team *Jeff Noble: production team *Rick Maddux: production team *Danny Vincent: production team *Joel Mammon: production team *Ben Blum: production team *Albert Gunzenhauser: production team *Terry Baliel: production team *Todd McIntosh: production team *Brittny Chapman: production team *David Sandiford: production team *Jennifer Nejman: production team *Daniel Maggi: post-production team *Shawn Duffy: post-production team *Angela King: post-production team *Dean Saguros: post-production team *Mike Gratton: post-production team *Mariah Burns: post-production team *Ian Blewitt: post-production team *Matt Dinoff: post-production team *Trevor Wallis: post-production team *Julian Le: post-production team *J.R. Hughto: post-production team *Matthew Gaston: post-production team *Jisela Acevedo: post-production team *Jackie Vi: post-production team *John Ryan: post-production team *Erin Dodson: post-production team *Kevin Van Belois: post-production team *Ann Zald: post-production team Music Doc Brown Saves the World uses the orchestral soundtrack composed by Alan Silvestri for the movies. Appearances *Griff Tannen *Douglas J. Needles *Quantum Mind Jar |creatures= *Endangered animals |events= *Nuclear holocaust *Great trash storm |locations= *Doc Brown's secret lab outside Hill Valley |organizations= *Dr. E. Brown Enterprises *''Hill Valley Telegraph'' *GriffTech |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine |technology= *Video camera *Hydrator *Nike MAG *Hoverboard *Flux capacitor *Mr. Fusion *Quantum Mind Jar *Hover car *Tablet computer *Internet *ThingMeme |miscellanea= *2015 *2021 *2032 *2045 *2075 }} Trivia *The main purpose of this movie appears to be explaining the differences between the real life future and the one depicted in the first act of ''Back to the Future Part II'', as Doc Brown erases the hoverboard, Mr. Fusion, the power-lacing shoes and the hydrator from existence. These are the only 'unrealistic' technologies depicted in the movie, as nearly all of the others depicted came true in some way, shape or form. See also *Back to the Future timeline *Back to the Future trilogy * * * References External links * Official Universal Pictures site * BTTF.com * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5162276/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Back to the Future: Doc Brown Saves the World on IMDb] Category:Movies